Stress Reliever
by ximcarebear
Summary: Basketball is his stress reliever. One day, something else will replace it. Well, more like someone else. For fun & for a response to a ZA Angels challenge.


**A/N: I thought I would do this for fun. This is a response for a ZA Angels challenge on how Troy & Gabriella became official. The topic sounded cool and I had this in my documents for a while, so here it is. **

* * *

_SWISH! _Basketball is his stress reliever. Loving every minute of it, Troy Bolton can always rely on it when he's stressed or when he needs to get away. He'd always come to the park, bring a basketball, and just shoot hoops until he's ready to face reality again. Basketball was his life; he could always depend on it to make him feel better. Ever since his parents started fighting, which is a rare thing to him since they've always been a loving family, he just couldn't take the shouting and the yelling. He snuck out for the first time to avoid the chaos at home. After that, he snuck out many times to hang out with Chad Danforth, his best friend, or Gabriella Montez, his best girl friend. He actually feels at home being with his friends than with his parents. Whenever he got home, his parents talked to him like he never even left the house. Troy didn't like it this way but if they don't stop fighting, he would have no choice.

Today his parents are fighting about the phone bill that his dad had raised because of his text messaging to Troy about updated basketball practice schedules. Laura Bolton was completely angry with Jack Bolton's constant texting when in her words "should have called Troy like a normal father would". Jack disagreed saying that he knew that Troy couldn't talk on the phone during class time and he knew Troy would always keep his phone on vibrate. If he wanted to tell him something about basketball practices, he could just text Troy and he would get the memo without disrupting the class. Well, unless he get caught by Ms. Darbus again. Jack had to get Troy's cell phone back many times in the office in order for him to get Jack's latest text to Troy. Honestly in Troy's mind, he'd wish his dad would stop with the enormous time with basketball practice and actually have a life. Not that he didn't like it, but his dad was obsessed with basketball and Troy having basketball as a career.

Troy cared about basketball, but he had better things to do. With Chad, he can play video games at his house and raid the Danforth's refrigerator. With Gabriella, they could talk about their inner feelings and have tickle fights until it seriously hurts. With them both, they could have a huge sleepover with the rest of the gang: Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Martha.

Today he was at the court once again, evading from his parents' bickering toward each other. The weather was a nice cool breeze with clouds dancing up in the sky. Troy wished he could float like the clouds.

He pulled off his wet white t-shirt and threw it onto the grass behind the basketball hoop. He ran toward the basketball on the ground and shot a three pointer. He walked to the center and shot from there. It made a swish sound as normal. He threw the ball toward his wet t-shirt on the grass and lay right next to it, closing his eyes and breathing heavily to get his oxygen back. Anyone would know that the famous Troy Bolton was known for his basketball skills, his popularity, and his being known as the basketball coach's son. Moreover, he was known to be Gabriella Montez's best friend.

Gabriella Montez was a braniac. You can't really call her popular since she was the co-captain of the Scholastic Decathlon next to Taylor McKessie. She was also known as Troy Bolton's best friend. Before she moved to East High last year, Gabriella was all over the country known as the freaky math girl. When she attended East High, she felt like she belonged, like she could actually be someone she always wanted to be: herself. Troy loved to be with her because he too would also like to be himself around her. He could act weird and she would laugh, realizing that he would always be weird like that. He could stuff his face with hot Cheetohs and she would get him a cup of water, recognizing he _will _need more than a cup of water from every hot Cheetoh he just swallowed. He could talk like a gangster with the 'dawg', 'sup', and 'fosho' and she would slap the back of his head, comprehending that he would never ever be a gangster no matter how hard he tried. She understood him like he understood her. That's why they're best friends; they can't really rely on anyone else to completely analyze themselves, even clueless Chad or smart Taylor.

If there was someone who always knew where Troy was to sweat his problems away, it was Gabriella Montez. That would somehow show why she's walking toward him right now.

She slapped the front of his sweaty abs. "Troy Bolton, its cold outside. You could get a cold wearing nothing but boxers and jeans," she said, concerning about her best friend.

"Thank you for your joke," Troy fakely laughed it off. He sighed and turned to his side, covering his face with his shirt. That was really a bad idea. Gabriella sat next to him on the side that wasn't occupying the space near him.

"So how's your parents?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject. He sat up.

"What do you think?"

"I'm thinking they're still yelling to each other about pointless arguments."

"I'm thinking BINGO!" he said, mocking himself. Gabriella didn't laugh; she knew this was a serious problem. Troy was pretending that it was nothing, but Gabriella knew that if this continued, Troy could lose control.

"Troy…" She put her hand on top of his. Troy didn't remove his hand. Feeling her touch was all he needs to have his world come crashing down. "Can you… can you talk to me?" He closed his eyes, blinking out the question. "Can you just tell me how you feel?"

"I…" _I can't. If I told you, you'd be in the problem with me. _"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? You can tell me anything." That's right, he could tell her anything. Anything but what he truly feels. It seemed girly to confess your real feelings to your best friend, especially when you just realized last week that you're in love with her.

"I can, but not this. This… this is just too personal."

"I know your parents like they're my parents. There's nothing you're really hiding from me. I just want to know what you're feeling about it." He sighed heavily without answering. "Can I at least know if you're mad at them? Sad that they're fighting? Angry why they're arguing in the first place?"

"That's the point. I don't know why I'm stressed out about this. This isn't any of my fault. It's all them. I can't figure out what this has anything to do with me." She touched his arm and caught him shivering. She looked down at the red hoodie that belonged to Troy a while ago. It had the words 'East High' and the mascot in front and the number 14 on the back, everyone knowing 14 is Troy's jersey number. She took it off, revealing her black long sleeve, and gave the sweatshirt to Troy. He shook his head but Gabriella threw it at him.

"Wear it. You're getting cold."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. I'm not the one who's half naked." Troy lightly chuckled and obeyed Gabriella's command. He pulled the sweatshirt under his head.

"It's comfy." He sniffed it a little. "And smells like you."

"Well, now leave your scent on it before I get it back." He gave her a small smile. She'd always say the right things to make him feel better. No wonder he'd always run to her when he sneaks out his house. She sighed. "So what are you going to do about your parents?"

"What _can_ I do? It's not like if I say something, they can say 'Oh I'm sorry son. We promise to never fight anymore and be one great happy family'."

"I'm not saying you can use your sarcasm to bring your parents in peace. Can't you be a little optimistic?"

"Is this the same person who got worried over a B- from a teeny quiz from Chem?" Troy joked. Gabriella would always worry about the smallest things but when something big comes up, she acts like it's not a big deal.

"Shut up. We're not talking about me."

"Oh right." He pouted, thinking about his problem. He lay back down again. "Do you think my parents are getting a divorce?" Gabriella froze at the word. Her parents got a divorce in the beginning of her junior year. When her father wanted custody of her, they had to go to court. Her mom eventually won, which caused her father to go insane. He tried to report her mother many times, saying that her mom was physically abusing her. When the police didn't believe him anymore, he went over to their house and tried to kill her mother. That's when her mother had enough and moved them both far away from him. Gabriella got very worried but safe now that she was in Albuquerque. Her mom was now busier than ever but as long as she got her friends, she felt safer than ever.

"Be positive, Troy. Why would your parents get into a divorce just because a few arguments?"

"Because they're not usually like this. Whenever my dad and I get home, my mom would already prepare us sandwiches since we get hungry after practice. He would kiss my mom's cheek and talk with her about work while I just sit there, eat my sandwich, and listen. Sometimes, I even catch them flirting if they're really in a good mood."

"Sounds like a modern couple."

"It was great, but ever since the yelling started, I haven't seen the flirting or the kissing on cheeks. My mom doesn't even make sandwiches for my dad anymore."

"Why don't you just tell her that you want two sandwiches and then sneak one for your dad?"

"My mom would soon find out and lecture me. I'd rather not." Gabriella bit the inside of her cheek. Troy's family do seem like they have a problem. Troy's phone started ringing 'Get Cha Head in the Game'. He flipped open his phone. "Hello?... I'm fine Mom… Just went to shoot some baskets at the park… I'm with Gabi… Okay… Bye Mom…" He hung up the phone. "That was my mom."

"Evidently."

"First time she actually noticed I was gone. Do you want to come with me?"

"Are you sure? Don't you want to face your parents alone?"

"I might need some backup in case they yell at each other more." Gabriella gave him a small smile.

"Sure." She stood up and stuck out her hand to help Troy up. He pulled it but with his heavy weight, he pulled Gabriella down with him. She laughed, pounding her fist into his chest. "I am so glad I gave you that sweatshirt or I could have landed on your sweat."

"Breathe in the manhood." She laughed again, managing to balance herself up. Troy got up by himself and grabbed her hand. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Just in case you get lost."

"You mean, in case _you _get lost." Honestly in Gabriella's mind, Gabriella was screaming like a little girl but Troy was going through a hard time; he doesn't need another thing giving him white hair. They walked to Troy's house in silence but the awkward silence wasn't long since the park was only twenty seconds away from Troy's home. When Troy rang his doorbell, his mother immediately opened the door.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! Where the heck were you?" She was angry but her expression changed completely when she saw Gabriella. "Oh hello Gabriella. Troy said he was hanging out with you." Gabriella responded by nodding. "You both come in. Gabriella, go ahead and sit in the living room while Troy have a talk with me and his father." Gabriella nodded and entered the house. Troy followed in but instead went straight to the kitchen. Jack Bolton was already in there fixing himself a sandwich. "Do you know how worry we were when we didn't see you in your room?"

"Wow, you just noticed?" Troy said with an attitude. He sat on a stool near the kitchen island.

"Don't use that tone with your mother," Jack said with his mouth full. Troy could still fully understand what he's saying even when he can't hear it very clearly.

"Troy, we're just very concerned about you. We don't want you to get hurt," Laura continued.

"Me? Hurt? I've been hurting for the past two months and _now_ you're talking about hurting?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack said in his regular food-in-his-mouth-less tone.

"You and Mom have been fighting constantly about things that aren't a big deal. Do you know how I feel whenever I hear yelling from you guys?"

"Troy, honey, we didn't know you felt this way…" He knew his mom's eyes were tearing up; he could see it in her eyes.

"Yeah because you guys don't care how I felt about it. Don't you see those shows where the kid watches the parents fight and then eventually one leaves the another? It's like I'm THAT kid."

"Troy, calm down…" Jack said. He set down the sandwich and sat down next to him. "I guess we kind of scared you with our fighting, but we're not leaving each other." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "We're not going to get a divorce or whatever you're thinking. Your mom and I are just having a disagreement for some stuff."

"Yeah." Laura took a seat on the other side of Troy. "Work have been stressing me out lately, so I don't really have time to manage my work life and you guys. My boss is trying to give me this promotion but only if I get in this file on time and since then I've been working pretty late. The stress got over me and it caused me to just blow up on your dad. Your dad didn't notice until I told him today."

"But you guys didn't have to use arguments as an excuse," Troy interrupted.

"I know and we're sorry. I promise that after this promotion stress-out fest, things will go back to normal."

"Promise is a big word, Mom."

"I know and I'm willing to keep that word." Troy smiled and gave his mom a hug. Jack joined in the hug.

"Now this is what I call a big happy family!" Troy looked up to see the girl of his dreams. Gabriella was standing at the opening between the living room and the kitchen. Laura released from the hug.

"Gabriella, why don't you stay for dinner? I'm making your favorite."

"Spaghetti pasta?! Troy boy, you caught me on a good day." Laura and Jack laughed as they kissed each other on the cheek. Troy smiled at the sight. He was finally seeing his one big happy family.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over today," Troy said, stepping outside to the backyard porch.

"No problem. I would have killed you if you didn't invite me. Your mom makes the best spaghetti pasta." Troy chuckled. Gabriella loved spaghetti pasta more than anything. Now let's try if she loved something else more than spaghetti pasta. Or someone else.

"Gabi?" He looked up the sky. There was just one teeny star shining really bright tonight.

"Hmmm?" He noticed she was looking up too. He walked over to the first step down of his porch and sat down. He patted the space next to him. Gabriella glanced down and skipped over to him, planting her butt on the limited space.

"You know that guy you told me you had a crush on since forever?" Gabriella blushed on the word 'crush'. Only her closest friends knew that she had a crush on Troy. She tried to make it not obvious but her closest friends were coincidentally also Troy's closest friends, so trying to make it not obvious wasn't the best way for him to not know. Taylor would try to convince her to just come clean with her feelings and tell him but Gabriella couldn't find the nerve to. Chad convinced her to make up a basketball rhyme since Troy loved the sport, but Gabriella wasn't even good at the sport. Sharpay… she tried to get Gabriella to wear a small outfit so Troy would notice her flesh more than her personality, but Gabriella became so turned off by her look, she threatened to commit suicide if she ever followed Sharpay's advice ever again.

"What about him?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"What do you see in him?" This was Gabriella's favorite subject. Well, only if it wasn't to that exact person.

"Umm.. he's sweet and nice. Totally cute as in I could pinch his cheeks. When I talk to him, he makes my stomach develop butterflies. Whenever I touch him, I don't want to let go. I love it that I can talk to him about anything and be totally honest. I love that he won't be so judgmental and stays strong at various times. Most of all, he's just so…" She stopped right there. What was she supposed to say? _He's just so like you._

"So what?" She took a deep breathe, finally going to confess her feelings until she stopped.

"Never mind." She started to stand up.

"Wait, finish it. I want to hear it. He sounds like an amazing guy." She sat right back down.

"He is. Beyond amazing. But I wish I could just tell it to his face."

"Then what's in the way?"

"I…" Troy was resisting himself to cry. He was a man; men aren't supposed to cry. Crying is like being a baby. But his dad once said, "_Real men cry. It means they have feelings_." No fucking duh, he has feelings because he has feelings for this girl. And right now, she's pouring her heart out for this guy that he wished would be him.

"C'mon Gabi, say it. You finished typing the message on IM. Just press enter."

"I… I don't know how to tell you."

"Aren't I your best friend? You can trust me."

"I can, but this is a huge secret. Not even Taylor knows." Okay, Taylor knows. But Troy doesn't have to know that.

"Oh. Why is it such a huge secret then?"

"It just is." She turned away. She wanted to tell him so bad, but she doesn't know how. She didn't believe in the girl making the first move. The guy should always make the first move. Should she follow her instincts or break through them? Troy turned her around and gripped both hands on her shoulders.

"Gabi, it's just a crush. It's not like me who's in love with..." Troy stopped himself. Wait, if he continued one more word, would she feel the same way?

"Troy, you like someone…" She grinned. "Tell me…"

"Oh no. You didn't tell me who you like. Don't expect me to tell you who I like."

"Aww come on. I'm your best friend!" Gabriella whined.

"Aww come on. I'm your best friend!" Troy mimicked.

"You can tell me everything!"

"You can tell me everything!"

"Stop being such a copy cat!"

"Stop being such a copy cat!"

"Okay. I like you!"

"Okay. I like you!" Gabriella's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Troy copied the movement at the same time on accident.

"Do you really mean it? And don't copy me this time," Gabriella asked. Troy kept his mouth covered and nodded. "I swear, I'm your best friend who knows every little inch of you and I didn't even see this coming."

"Vice versa, Gab."

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know." Gabriella put her hands down. Troy followed.

"So…"

"So… you like me?" Troy asked, grinning.

"Don't be so cocky about it."

"Why can't I? My best friend, who apparently I have liked for a long time, likes me back. Isn't that great karma?"

"Yeah you too. But I'm taking it like a normal person."

"No, a normal person would be like this." Troy started jumping up and down, squealing. Gabriella giggled at his impersonation of a squealing cheerleader.

"I've seen that a lot when a cheerleader found out you were looking at her when you were just looking in the same direction as to where you were really looking at."

"You _were_ always behind those cheerleaders." She playfully rolled your eyes.

"You're so immature." Troy stepped closer to her.

"Would this be immature?" He leaned down and kissed her. Gabriella closed her eyes immediately. She'd been dreaming about this kiss since she started liking him. His tongue rolled over her bottom lip, granting for entrance. She pulled back before letting him enter, trying to tease him.

"That would be too immature, going too fast with the tongue." Troy smirked.

"Okay, fine. We have time all in the world." She smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you for understanding." She headed for the gate that leads to the front of his house. He ran ahead and grabbed her hand. This time, he laced their fingers together and kissed her fingers.

"You don't know how happy I am?"

"Happier than me?"

"Nuh uh." She grinned and stopped in front of her house since it was only across the house. That's the best thing about living across from him: whenever he wanted to sneak, it wouldn't take him that far. "Can I have the sweatshirt back?"

"Why do you want it so bad?"

"Because it's yours."

"And because it has my flavor on it?" She playfully rolled her eyes again.

"Just give it back."

"I'll give you another sweatshirt."

"I want this one."

"Why?" Gabriella smiled.

"It's got your number on the back." Troy smiled, looking like he just had a bright idea.

"Luckily, I brought you the next best thing." He released Gabriella's hand from his and reached under his hoodie. He pulled out his red home jersey that had the same designs as the hoodie.

"A jersey? I want something that'll keep me warm." He stuffed the jersey back down his sweatshirt.

"Then you can wear the jersey and when you're cold, I'll just put my arms around you." Gabriella cheekily grinned.

"I'm going to have to live with you being corny, huh?" Troy chuckled and hugged her, poking her sides.

"Well I am going to live with you trying to tease me."

"And how am I going to do that?" He leaned down and lightly pecked her lips.

"You know how." She giggled, pushing Troy away. Troy pulled her back in, wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's chest. She reached down Troy's shirt and pulled out the jersey. She pulled it over her head and flattened the wrinkles. The black long sleeve matched with the red jersey. Troy grinned and leaned down for another kiss.

Basketball was Troy's stress reliever. But when he couldn't rely on it, there was always Gabriella Montez waiting for her turn.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Review it. And I'm ordering this time because I seriously want to hear from all of you. So if you read this, you have to review it or I'll cry for you. But seriously, please review it. I updated Basketball Fighting for you and so I think I deserve some credit.**

**Please.**


End file.
